Traditions and Inspirations (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)
by ilna
Summary: Catherine, Elizabeth, and Grandma Ang explain the origin of the Rollins' famous stuffing recipe. Part 2 of the 5th Annual McRoll in the REAL World Thanksgiving Marathon.


**Note:** Thanks to Mari and Sammy as always for all they do. Special thanks to Sammy for letting me expand on an idea from her wonderful story _Sharpened Memories_.

Readers and REAL McRollers - Thank you for your continued support. It really is very much appreciated.

 **Our hearts continue to go out to everyone suffering in the California wildfires. Our thoughts are with you during this ongoing tragedy.**

* * *

 _Traditions and Inspirations (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)_

"This was a good idea to get some of the prep work done early," Catherine said as she set out another cutting board on the island. "Thank you all for staying to help."

While much of the family had gone for a visit to the library and the park with Joan and Angie, the rest remained at the beach house to begin Thanksgiving preparations.

"Of course, bella," Nonna said, seated at the table with Ang and Deb.

"There will be a lot of people," Elizabeth said, turning off the faucet after washing her hands, "and even with some bringing a dish or two, there is still so much to do."

"Prepping the stuffing does take a little longer the way we do it," Ang added from her seat at the table, cutting board, knife, and onion in front of her.

"Especially when we're planning to make three batches," Mary said, standing next to Catherine.

"I've heard about this stuffing," Nonna said. "From what Grace has told me, it's practically a work of art."

"It is," Deb confirmed with a smile. "But it's even better to eat."

"You've got that right," Mary agreed.

Elizabeth smiled. "We know it takes longer to make this way, but it's one of our traditions."

"Inspired by a dear friend of yours, wasn't it?" Nonna asked.

"That's right," Elizabeth said. "Mr. Ono. I met him in Okinawa when Joseph was stationed there. He owned a small restaurant and I worked for him. We became quite good friends and stayed close over the years." Her smile was tinged with sadness. "He passed away a few years ago."

Catherine reached over and touched her mother's hand supportively.

Elizabeth smiled at her. "He was very fond of Catherine, of course," she continued, looking back at the other women. "Taught her how to do amazing things with a knife. His 'best student,' he called her."

"No surprise there," Mary said, grinning.

Catherine smiled. "I always looked forward to visiting him. Showing him that I'd been practicing what he taught me, and he was always ready with a new lesson."

Nonna smiled. "He sounds like a wonderful person," she said. "Now tell me, how did a restaurant owner in Japan inspire one of your Thanksgiving dishes?"

"Well, as you can probably guess, it was Catherine's idea," Elizabeth said, smiling over at her daughter.

"I remember that Thanksgiving well," Ang said.

" _Grandma Ang! Grandma Ang!" a young voice called as Elizabeth wrangled her key out of the lock at her mother's house._

 _Ang stepped into the hallway at the sound, wiping her hands on her apron with a broad smile. "There's my girl." She opened her arms wide to hug a ten-year-old Catherine who was clearly excited, but careful not to bowl her grandmother over with her enthusiastic hug. "How's my favorite granddaughter?"_

 _Catherine grinned up at her, rolling her eyes. "I'm your_ only _granddaughter."_

 _Ang chucked her playfully under the chin before giving her another heartfelt squeeze. "Doesn't mean you're not my favorite."_

" _Catherine, honey, why don't you put your bag in our room?" Elizabeth said from behind them, motioning to the bag Catherine had set down next to the door._

" _Sure, Mom," Catherine said immediately and went back to pick it up._

" _Hello, dear," Ang said, giving her daughter a kiss on the cheek._

 _Elizabeth set her own bag down so she could hug her properly. "Mm, hi, Mom."_

" _Are we playing Rummikub later, Gram?" Catherine asked, pausing in the hall that led to the bedrooms._

" _Of course," Ang said. "And guess what I got as a snack?"_

 _Catherine smiled brightly. "Nilla wafers!"_

" _Wouldn't be Rummikub without them," Elizabeth said with a chuckle._

" _Okay, hurry and put your things away," Ang said, shooing Catherine down the hall. "I want to hear all about your trip to see Mr. Ono."_

 _If possible, Catherine's face brightened even more. "I met his granddaughter Ami! She's thirteen, and she's so nice."_

" _That's wonderful," Ang said._

 _Catching sight of her mother's bag, Catherine said, "I can take your bag, too, Mom."_

" _Thank you, honey," Elizabeth said, picking up her bag and handing it over. "That's very nice of you."_

" _Be right back!" Catherine called over her shoulder as she hefted both bags and started down the hall toward the guest room she and her mother always shared when they visited._

 _Ang and Elizabeth smiled as they watched her go._

" _I'm so glad you both could come for Thanksgiving," Ang said, patting Elizabeth's arm._

" _Me, too. And obviously Catherine is overjoyed to be here." She gave a little sigh. "I know she was disappointed when we learned Joseph wouldn't be home for Thanksgiving. She understands that's always a possibility, of course, but …"_

" _But she misses him."_

" _She does."_

 _Ang gave her hand a squeeze. "And so do you."_

 _Elizabeth smiled softly and nodded._

" _Well, then this Thanksgiving will tide you both over until Joseph comes home and you can celebrate with him."_

" _That's the plan," Elizabeth said, smiling._

" _I've started some of the preparations already," Ang said, heading back to the kitchen. "I was just about to start on the stuffing."_

" _Actually, Catherine had a thought about the stuffing …"_

* * *

 _"Mr. Ono says presentation is as important as taste," Catherine said, quoting what she'd learned during her most recent visit to their family friend in Japan. "They work hand in hand to make a good dish really special. When an ingredient needs to be cut or chopped, you should cut them all the same size because they will cook better and the …" She paused, brow furrowing as she searched her memory for the right word. "The uniformity shows the care and concentration you've put into making the dish."_

 _Elizabeth smiled. " 'Uniformity,' " she repeated. "My little walking thesaurus."_

" _So you want to make sure all the ingredients for the stuffing," Ang began. "The bread, the celery, the onion … you want them to all be exactly the same size?"_

" _Not the same size as each other," Catherine clarified. "All the bread pieces the same size. And the celery pieces the same size. And the onion pieces the same size."_

" _Ahh," Ang said, now understanding._

" _If Mr. Ono made stuffing, that's how he would make it," Catherine said confidently._

 _Elizabeth smiled. "I think you're right, honey."_

" _What do you think, Gram?" Catherine asked. "Can we make the stuffing like Mr. Ono would?"_

" _I don't see why not," Ang said. "I like the idea of that extra bit of care and concentration showing in the final product." She grinned. "I wonder if anyone will notice the difference."_

" _I bet Uncle Greg will," Catherine said._

 _Elizabeth laughed. "He notices everything."_

" _But not Chris or Philip. They'll be too busy eating."_

" _You know your cousins," Ang agreed with a chuckle._

 _"Can we get started now?" Catherine asked, smiling excitedly._

 _"Well, we better, if we want to get your 'ingredient uniformity' just right," Ang teased._

 _"I think Daddy would like that," Catherine said, looking over at her mother. "Right, Mom? 'Ingredient uniformity.' "_

 _Elizabeth smiled. "Sounds right up his alley."_

 _Catherine looked suddenly back at Ang. "You're still going to use your secret stuffing spices, right, Gram?" she asked, a trace of worry creeping into her voice._

 _"Of course," Ang assured her. "That part of the recipe doesn't have to change a bit. In fact …" She leaned closer, smiling conspiratorially. "If you show me some of the techniques you learned from Mr. Ono … I'll show you the secret of the spices."_

 _Catherine's eyes widened with excitement. She stuck out a hand. "It's a deal!"_

 _Ang laughed and shook on it, then wrapped her arm around her granddaughter and pulled her in for a hug as Elizabeth looked on smiling._

* * *

"And that's when the famous stuffing method began," Ang said.

Elizabeth smiled. "We've done it every year … no matter when or where we celebrated Thanksgiving."

"And did Joseph appreciate the 'ingredient uniformity'?" Deb asked with a grin.

Catherine smiled. "Definitely."

"It quickly became his favorite Thanksgiving dish," Elizabeth added.

"Did you ever tell Mr. Ono about the stuffing recipe he inspired?" Nonna asked.

"We did," Catherine said, smiling. "The next time we visited."

"Catherine couldn't wait to tell him," Elizabeth said, smiling happily at the memory. "And the first thing Mr. Ono wanted to do was make it with us."

"I think I would have liked your Mr. Ono," Nonna said.

Catherine stepped over to the table and put an arm around her. "And he would have loved you."

"He would have," Elizabeth agreed. "And he definitely would have loved learning some of your recipes."

Ang nodded her agreement.

Nonna smiled, patting Catherine's hand. "I'm sure I would have enjoyed learning his as well."

"Did you ever meet him, Ang?" Deb asked.

"I did, once. My one trip to Japan." She smiled at her daughter and granddaughter. "But I'd heard so much about him from Elizabeth, Catherine, _and_ Joseph, that it felt like meeting an old friend."

"That's a wonderful story," Mary said. "I knew the stuffing was inspired by a family friend, but not all the details."

"That's the wonderful thing about the holidays," Elizabeth said. "Remembering how special traditions began."

"So true," Nonna agreed. "But it's also important to live in the present, because you never know when new traditions might be made."

"And the inspiration for those traditions can come from anywhere," Ang agreed, nodding at her friend.

Catherine smiled at those gathered in her kitchen. "I like this new tradition right here. Mr. Ono would say cooking together bonds people for life."

"And he meant it," Elizabeth said. "It certainly did for us."

Nonna smiled. "Now I'm certain I would have loved him."

Catherine gave her shoulder a final squeeze. "And as Mr. Ono would also say, 'These ingredients aren't going to chop themselves,' " she said with a grin. "So let's get to it."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned tomorrow for another story in the 5th annual Thanksgiving Marathon!**

 _Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website: marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll_

 _Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net_

 _Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com_

 _You can still join our mailing list by emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com with Add me, please! in the subject line._

 _And find Mari on Twitter asking your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! at Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller_


End file.
